Kats and Wolves
by C J Lupin
Summary: This is about a romance between an OC of mine and Remus Lupin. Ah, obsession is fun...
1. A Hogwarts Christmas Past

Kats and Wolves.  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction, Based on the books written by J.K Rowling.  
  
Written By Caitlin Soxsmith.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Kat. I mean do I seriously look like I have that much money? They are all the property of Mrs J.K Rowling. *sigh*   
  
A Hogwarts Christmas Past.  
  
As December arrived it brought with it a fresh layer of pure, white, cold snow. With the approach of Christmas, signs of festivities were popping up everywhere. Hogwarts had been decorated to its usual standard. The usual twelve Christmas trees were placed around the Great Hall, all of which had been decorated with tinsel and other Christmas related objects.  
  
It was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays and most of the teachers gave up trying to teach as most of the student's minds were obviously elsewhere. After dinner, the Gryffindor common room was full of people celebrating the end of term. Unfortunately for the fifth and seventh years, there was no time to celebrate; they all had a massive pile of homework to tackle. The fifth years were studying for their OWL's (Ordinary Wizarding Levels), and the seventh years were studying for their NEWT's (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). Although the fifth and seventh years had no time if they wished to complete their homework piles during the holidays, this didn't mean that they were going to work. Many of them had decided that they would get to work once Christmas was over, and were making as much noise as the others. Only a few dedicated students were attempting to work with all the noise and disruptions happening around them.  
  
One such student was Kat Evans; Kat was a seventh year prefect at Hogwarts, and was sitting, bent over, in an armchair beside the fire trying to work on her Transfiguration essay. Kat like all the others was starting to feel the strain. Kat was tall, with long, thick, dark red hair, which she often wore in a plait. Kat also had the most startling green, almond shaped eyes.  
  
Kat finally gave up on her homework, finding it too hard to continue with the amount of noise. She heard a cheer and turned to look at the main source of noise. James Potter and Sirius Black, you never saw one without the other, and if there was noise you could bet they were the main source. The two of them were up to their usual tricks, and they had gathered quite a crowd, all cheering and applauding as they did various stunts. She frowned, it was no business of hers if they didn't want to study, but no one else could study either with the commotion they were causing.   
  
Kat's gaze slowly drifted from Sirius and James, and fell on the table behind them; in fact her gaze fell upon a boy sitting at the table reading a book, completely unconcerned by the uproar. The boy at whom she was staring at was Remus Lupin, a fellow seventh year perfect. She smiled as she stared at him, for he had been the subject of her crush for some time. As Kat stared at him, Remus looked up at her and smiled back. Kat felt her face flush and instantly spun back around to stare at her essay, without really seeing it, she was thinking of Remus.  
  
Kat barely noticed as the common room emptied around her, she hadn't lifted her eyes from the essay. When her friends informed her that they'd had enough and were going to bed, all they got in reply was a very mumbled, 'Uh huh'.  
  
The common room was now very quiet, except for the crackling of the fire. Kat believed herself to be quite alone. All of a sudden Kat heard a noise above her head. She looked up and was surprised to see… "Mistletoe," said a slightly hoarse voice behind her. Startled, Kat spun around so fast that she almost fell out of her chair. When she had regained her poise, she looked up and came face to face with Remus Lupin, whom was smiling.  
  
"I-I thought I w-was a-a-alone," Kat stuttered, her face rapidly turning scarlet. Remus didn't say anything, he just continued to gaze at her, and smile. After what, Kat thought, was a long and uncomfortable silence, where Remus stared and smiled at her and she stared anywhere except at him, Remus spoke.  
  
"So, do I get to kiss you, if you're under the mistletoe?" He asked, with a cheeky air she had never noticed before, she had always believed him to be very shy and quiet. Kat felt her face burn and if possible go even redder. She tried to answer, but ended up stuttering into silence.  
  
Kat felt like slapping herself, look at how she was acting, what must he think of her? All the while Remus sat in silence, smiling.  
  
"So…" Remus said again and without waiting for an answer, he lent forward…  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling. She had never felt so happy, embarrassed, and surprised at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, Remus pulled away and stared behind him, confused she opened her mouth to ask. She quickly snapped her mouth shut again, for she had just heard footsteps; someone was coming down the boy's staircase. Remus waved his wand and the mistletoe disappeared, just as they heard a voice…  
  
"Moony, you can't spend all night with your nose jammed in a book."  
  
She recognised that loud, derisive voice. It was Sirius Black, one of Remus' friends. Sirius was smart enough to put two and two together, and if he did they would never hear the end of it. If Sirius found out, the whole school would know by lunchtime the next day, and the taunts would be extensive.  
  
Remus, by the look on his face, seemed to have reached the same conclusion. Sirius had no idea what he was about to walk into, it might not have been so important if it was someone else, but Sirius wouldn't believe them if they said something like Remus was just helping her with her essay. Remus, who was sitting on the arm of her chair, continued to stare almost fearfully at the bottom of the staircase as Sirius' footsteps drew closer.  
  
Sirius emerged at the bottom of the stairs and called again, this time in a mock motherly voice.  
  
"Moony, it's time for all good little we…" Sirius stopped mid sentence and stared around, Remus slid off the arm of the chair, and crouched low, so he was hidden. Sirius finally noticed her sitting by the fire. He gaped at her for an instant with a slightly horrified look upon his face, before shrugging, turning on his heel, and retreating up the stairs, muttering, "He must have gone for a walk."  
  
When they both heard a door close above them, Remus rose and turned to look at her. When he did it was with a very similar expression to the one Sirius had worn. She wondered why they were both so afraid of her all of a sudden, she was going to ask, but he spoke first.  
  
"Uh…sorry," he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"'Sokay," she muttered, feeling slightly resentful, was she really so terrible? She stood abruptly, gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, and turned towards the staircase that lead up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Remus blurted out unexpectedly, blushing deeply. "I've wanted to ask you for ages," he explained, with an embarrassed grin, as she turned to face him. "But I wasn't brave enough, I thought tonight would be perfect, considering we were alone…"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, all resentful feelings melting away.  
  
"…Of course I wasn't expecting any interruptions, I'm going to get Sirius," he muttered angrily, before her answer had sunk in. "Yes? You will?" He cried suddenly ecstatic.  
  
Kat nodded, grinning and blushing. Remus came forward and hugged her.  
  
"Good night, Kat." He whispered, releasing her. "And a merry Christmas."  
  
"Good night and a merry Christmas to you," she replied. "Though I think we'll see each other again before Christmas."  
  
"Um…yeah…sure," murmured Remus, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Good night."  
  
And with that he kissed her on the cheek, turned, and hurried up the boy's stairs. As she headed up the stairs she'd never been happier, though she couldn't help wondering why Remus had acted so strange at the mention of seeing him tomorrow, the day before Christmas. She climbed into bed a few minutes later still wondering as she fell asleep. 


	2. The Anonymous Present

The Anonymous Present.  
  
Christmas dawned bright and cold, with a fresh layer of snow covering every thing. Many of the Hogwarts inhabitants were still asleep as it was very early, not to mention it was freezing cold outside, and much warmer wrapped up in bed.  
  
Kat awoke, and drew back the curtains, that hung around her bed, ever so slightly. Judging by the light filtering through the window nearest to her, it was still fairly early, the sun seemed to have only just risen; she checked her clock, it was almost 7:00. She yawned and closed her curtains again on the pretence of going back to sleep, when they were ripped open again with a shout…  
  
"Oi, Kat. Presents!"  
  
Kat had almost completely forgotten that it was Christmas. She sat up and pulled her pile of presents, which was stacked neatly at the end of her bed, towards her and began to eagerly open them. The first one was from all her friends, a massive load of various Honeydukes sweets. The second was from her parents, some gallons to spend on whatever she wanted, as well as some new clothes. Lastly Kat opened a present from her Grandma revealing a…book? It was at least as thick as two of her schoolbooks, and it was all about Ancient wizarding civilizations. "Um…gee, thanks Gran." And that's when she noticed a small roughly wrapped package that had been well hidden under all the other presents.  
  
"Ooooo, you missed one," exclaimed one of her more nosey friends, Angela Fritz. "I wonder who its from, there's no card, can I open it?" She asked but without waiting for an answer, she seized the package and ripped it open. Inside was a small box of sugar mice and a little neatly written note; but before Kat could grab them, Angela dumped the box on her bed with a flourish and read the note aloud.  
  
"I shall give you these sweets, although they aren't nearly as sweet as you," as Angela read a strange look overcame her face. "Sooo, Kat has a secret admirer, who is it?" She promptly demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Kat replied slowly, trying to look confused, but she could tell Angela didn't believe her.  
  
"Who is it, Kat?" Angela demanded again, a smirk on her face.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" snapped Emily Foster, Kats best friend, before Kat could reply.  
  
"I…er…was just…um," spluttered Angela, put off by this sudden interruption, and quailing slightly under Emily's glare.  
  
"You were just being nosey," Emily finished for her. Kat found it very hard to conceal her gratitude towards Emily, for Angela was now spluttering incoherently, unable to think of a come back.  
  
"Yeah…well…" Angela started, trying to say something smart. "Like I'd really want to know." She scowled finally, and she stormed out of the room in a huff.  
  
"Thanks, Em." Whispered Kat, with a weak smile, once Angela was gone. Emily had saved her from a very difficult situation. Emily, whom had been staring with annoyance at where Angela had been moments before, turned and replied with a bright smile,  
  
"Nobody needs that," Emily jabbed her thumb at the door, indicating Angela, "on Christmas morning, but I do hope that you gave your 'admirer' a present in return."  
  
Kat stared at her; this was not the reply she had expected. Then she jumped up, dressed at top speed, grabbed a block of chocolate from her mound of presents, and hurried out of the room. Just as she reached the door she turned to Emily, who was inspecting her own presents, and bid her thanks again. Then she hurried off to find Remus, for she knew that's whom the anonymous present was from.  
  
*  
  
By about 3:30 that afternoon Kat had searched, what felt like, the entire castle and she still had found no sign of Remus. She was on her way to re-check the library, when she stopped because she had just realised something. She had not seen Remus since lunch the previous day. She started of at a run down the corridor, and has just rounded the corner when she ran headlong into something solid. She gave an audible yelp of pain as she fell backwards to the floor, and she heard a grunt and thud as who ever she ran into also fell to the floor.  
  
"Watch it!" came an angry yell as she scrambled to her feet. She looked up from dusting herself off and saw James Potter helping someone, with long black hair, to their feet and realised she had bumped into Sirius Black. As she watched Sirius climb to his feet she realised that they were just the two people she'd been looking for.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" she asked quickly hoping to avoid awkward questions, as Sirius straightened up rubbing his backside.  
  
"Why?" demanded James instantly, sounding suspicious.  
  
"Prefect business," Kat replied, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "I have a message from the Headmaster, of course if you don't want to tell me, I can always go tell Dumbledore about that unfortunate incident last week that involved you two." She added slyly.  
  
"Ahh, okay," James said slowly, looking slightly nervous. "He's in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Why?" gasped Kat this time, trying not to sound to worried or shocked.  
  
"He's sick," snapped Sirius in a disdainful voice. "Why else?"  
  
"Well…thank you," Kat said coldly, trying to sound polite and stopping herself from slapping Sirius at the same time, as she headed off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"You're welcome," called Sirius in a mocking voice as he and James went in the other direction.  
  
As soon as James and Sirius, still rubbing his backside, were out of earshot, Kat set off at a run towards the Hospital Wing, hoping desperately that Remus was all right. 


	3. Scratches and Wounds

Scratches and Wounds.  
  
She knocked hurriedly on the door to the Hospital Wing before rushing in and almost bowling over Madam Pomfrey, the matron.  
  
"Can I help you, dear?" Gasped Madam Pomfrey, as she steadied herself.  
  
"I…need to…see R-Remus…Lupin," panted Kat trying to catch her breath. "Message…from the…head-." But before Kat could give her cover story, she was cut off.  
  
"He certainly has had a lot of visitors," muttered Madam Pomfrey. "This way."  
  
The matron led Kat to the very back of the room, to a bed surrounded by curtains. Madam Pomfrey drew back one of the curtains slightly and allowed Kat to enter before saying,  
  
"Another visitor for you, Master Lupin."  
  
"Oh…thank you," came Remus' slightly hoarse voice from beneath the blankets. Kat noted that it sounded hoarser than usual, almost as if he'd been crying, not to mention he sounded less than enthusiastic. Kat stepped closer to the bed, and Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain, Kat than heard Madam Pomfrey's footsteps retreating to her office. The blankets shifted as Remus rolled over, and made to sit up.  
  
"Now is not the…" Remus began, in a slightly annoyed voice, but when he realised exactly whom his visitor was, his voice softened and his expression lightened.  
  
"Kat! It's so good to see…how did you know I was here?" He asked suddenly looking puzzled.  
  
"And a Merry Christmas to you too," Kat said, smiling. "James and Sirius told me, not willingly of course. Have I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No, No," He replied quickly, shaking his head violently. "I…just…oh never mind." He ended lamely with a weak smile.  
  
"So did you get my present?" He enquired, changing the subject, so to avoid Kats curiosity.  
  
"Yes, and your card was so…sweet," smiled Kat, leaning forward and giving him a hug, but when she touched him she felt him wince with pain. Kat pulled away and was about to apologise when she realised why she had hurt him. When she had hugged him he had sat up and the blanket had fallen down, revealing…  
  
"Oh, Remus!" she gasped in horror. "How on earth did this happen?" For Remus' bare chest and back was covered in scratches and small wounds.  
  
"I had an accident," he muttered, pulling the blanket back around him, and avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Than why hasn't Madam Pomfrey fixed them?" Kat exclaimed. "I mean if she can fix bones in a jiffy…"  
  
"These are…um…special," Remus interrupted, thinking of the best word to describe them. "They have to heal naturally."  
  
"What caused them?"  
  
"I…um…well…the thing is…" stuttered Remus. "I can't explain." He finished with a sigh.  
  
"Why, I'm your girlfriend," snapped Kat.  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be able to tell me anything?"  
  
"I would if I c-"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do, but."  
  
"What is a relationship without trust?"  
  
"KAT!" shouted Remus, unable to silence her another way. "Look 1. I know you're my girlfriend, 2. I am able to tell you anything, and 3. I do trust you."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?" Kat ended quietly.  
  
"Dumbledore said it would be best if I didn't go telling people," Remus exclaimed desperately, looking utterly miserable. "I'd explain if I could."  
  
Kat looked at him and she knew he was telling the truth. She also saw how miserable she had made him; he was obviously upset that he couldn't explain.  
  
"I'm so sorry for bursting out like that Remus," murmured Kat. "I've probably made you feel worse, and all I wanted to do was give you a present for Christmas." At these words she placed the chocolate block on his bedside table, for him. She opened her mouth again, but he smiled and put his fingers to her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. "And all is forgiven." He sat up and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I couldn't think of a better Christmas present."  
  
"Well, chocolate always makes me feel better," Kat began, with a slight giggle.  
  
"No, not the chocolate," Remus replied, grinning. "You coming to see me, that's the best present I've ever had." He reached out and held her hand. Kat blushed a lovely shade of scarlet.  
  
Before Kat could answer, or indeed do anything except smile, the matron bustled in.  
  
"Its dinner time, perhaps you should head down to the hall, dear."  
  
"Oh, okay," Kat sighed. She gave Remus' hand a bit of a squeeze as the matron left. "Bye," she whispered, turning to him, and leaning close. "And get better." She gave him a tiny kiss, before heading towards the door.  
  
"Good bye," said Remus sadly, as the door closed behind her. It was going to be another lonely night.  
  
He refused dinner, and went to sleep soon after she left. 


	4. A Howl of a Surprise

A Howl of a Surprise.  
  
"Werewolf!" came a cry in Remus' ear the next morning. He sat bolt upright, staring about him wildly.  
  
"Wha'?" he croaked as his eyes tried to focus in the bright morning light.  
  
"You are a werewolf." Came the voice again from beside him, sounding slightly calmer this time. Remus' eyes cleared and Kats face swam into focus.  
  
"Kat!" Remus gasped in horror. "No, but, how?"  
  
"It was quite simple," she replied in a slightly superior tone. "First I recalled that you seem to disappear once a month, and I checked the lunar charts, only to find that the past three months you have been away one the full moon."  
  
"Coincidence," Remus tried tentively, but Kat shook her head.  
  
"And the cuts, scratches, wounds and bites," she continued as though there had been no interruption. "Devoid of humans to bite you bite and scratch yourself; and that, of course, is why the matron can't heal them. You can't heal werewolf bites."  
  
"But what pushed you to check the lunar charts, when you realised I am away once a month?" questioned Remus, still marvelling at her genius.  
  
"It was what Sirius said, or let slip, the night you asked me out," Kat finally answered with a smile at the memory. "Sirius called you Moony, and he said 'it was time for all we-' werewolves would have been the next word. Also your nickname was an obvious hint." She paused. " That's why you both looked so shocked, Sirius almost gave it away. I take it James and Peter know as well?"  
  
"Yes, James and Sirius could hardly fail to notice my absence once a month, and even though I told brilliant lies, they, like you, eventually found out and told Peter." He grinned. "James and Sirius can be very smart, when they want to be."  
  
"But the one thing I couldn't figure out was where do you go to transform? Surely you don't stay here and you can't run free in the grounds?" whispered Kat.  
  
"The Shrieking Shack." Remus said, wearily.  
  
"What, but the gho-" she cried shocked, than she realised.  
  
"You cause the shrieking and stuff, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, its very painful to turn into a werewolf." Remus flinched at the thought.  
  
"Now I know why you couldn't explain, Dumbledore knows what would happen if this secret got out. Lots of people wouldn't want their children to be in the company of a werewolf."  
  
"Yes, and I suppose you'll be the same," whispered Remus once again looking miserable. "I understand totally if you don't want to have anymore to do with me, but Dumbledore will want you to keep your silence."  
  
"Of course I still want to go out with you," exclaimed Kat, looking outraged that he'd even suggest such a thing. "You were a werewolf before and I adored you; and just because I know now, doesn't mean you're a different person."  
  
He stared at her; he looked surprised, but happy. She smiled widely.  
  
"I had better go though, or I won't get any breakfast, bye…Moony." She kissed him and turned to exit. But when she reached the door she turned.  
  
"By the way I do forgive you for not telling me, in case you had any doubt."  
  
She opened the door and was feeling never better, but when she stepped out those feelings were extinguished as she almost collided, once again, with Sirius Black. When Sirius saw who was barring his way, his face set into a wide smirk.  
  
" 'Prefect business,' huh? What did it take you all night to tell him?" Sirius gave one of his bark like laughs and James Potter, who was again with him, laughed also.  
  
"No, I came to give him some of his homework," she replied, her voice trembling. She hoped Remus would have the same idea. "He asked me to bring him some when I delivered his message."  
  
"You like him don't you?" scoffed Sirius.  
  
"Of course I like him, he's a very nice person, and we are good friends," said Kat, calmly, calling his bluff.  
  
"No," Sirius snarled, leaning forward so that they were almost nose-to-nose. James watched with interest.  
  
"I mean, you have the hots for him, don't you?"  
  
Kat felt herself blushing, she saw Sirius' smirk of triumph, and knew he had noticed.  
  
"I…" she began, trying to lie her way out of it, but she heard the door behind her open, she spun around, flicking Sirius in the face with her plait as she did so; Sirius had to peer over her shoulder. The door opened and someone stepped out.  
  
"Remus," said Sirius, straightening up. "You should be resting."  
  
Remus stood in the doorway, wearing only a shabby pair of pyjama pants, the top half of his body was covered, in various places, with bandages.  
  
"Sirius, I don't believe you have any right to interrogate Kat, especially when she was only bringing me some of my school work." Remus spoke coldly, though he gave Kat a brief smile. "Now, either come inside or go away, whichever you choose, kindly get out of Kats way as she would like to go down to breakfast."  
  
Sirius, scowling, sidestepped Kat and went in through the door Remus was holding open, James quickly followed.  
  
"You know where my bed is," muttered Remus to James as he passed, James nodded.  
  
"Sorry, I knew they were coming, but I thought you could avoid dealing with them, in any case I didn't expect Sirius to act like that." He told her, stepping out and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Its alright, I'm just glad we made up the same cover story," Kat said with a grin. "But Sirius was right about one thing, you should be resting. You look cold, go back to bed."  
  
And with that she hugged him gently, so as not to hurt him, before heading off up the hall. Kat heard the Hospital Wing door snap shut. She hoped Sirius wouldn't give Remus a hard time.  
  
*  
  
Remus stood by the door for sometime, listening to her footsteps fading. Then he slowly made his way back to his bed. When he pulled back the curtain, Sirius jumped guiltily. He had obviously been standing by the curtain trying to hear what Kat and Remus were talking about. James however was sitting in a chair by the bed, looking indifferent about Kats appearance. Sirius turned to Remus with a large smirk.  
  
"Sooo…" He said with the air of Santa Clause pulling a large present from his sack. "Kat Evans, Kat Evans…"  
  
"What about her?" Remus asked with unusual patience.  
  
"I guess she's kinda' pretty," Sirius continued, ignoring Remus' patient reply. "If you like that sort of look."  
  
"Hey!" said James indignantly, blushing.  
  
"How long has ickle Moony had a girlfriend? My little Moony is growing up." Sirius sneered. It was obvious that he was trying to provoke Remus into talking. But Remus wasn't going to fall for that. "Is she a good kisser?"  
  
Remus felt himself blush slightly, but his expression remained unchanged. Sirius scowled, this was going to be harder than he previously thought. James was staring at the floor, still blushing very slightly, but he was obviously listening.  
  
"Have you ever…" He began but stopped at the sight of Remus smiling and shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Padfoot, my dear Padfoot. I, unlike yourself, think with my head, and not with other…limbs, shall we say." Remus' smile widened at the look that came across Sirius' face.   
  
"Now," he continued, glancing at James, who was now shaking with suppressed laughter. "If you will excuse me, I am rather tired and need my sleep." He strode across to the bed, climbed in and turned his back on James and Sirius, although he didn't try to sleep. He listened to Sirius' indignant spluttering as James said, in a playful voice,  
  
"Sometimes Sirius you're a real arse, you know that don't you?"  
  
He heard them retreating and heard the door shut before sitting up again. He smiled; he thought he had handled that quite well. 


	5. Thank you Snivellus?

Thank you Snivellus??  
  
Through out the rest of the school year Kat and Remus managed to keep their relationship a total secret, even from Sirius and Angela who continued to nose around.  
  
When the last day of school finally came, Remus and Kat had no idea how to say goodbye, because they knew they would never meet again. It would be too difficult to visit each other constantly, and long distance relationships rarely worked.  
  
Kat wanted to work at the Ministry of Magic, but it would be difficult for Remus to get a job, being a werewolf and all.  
  
When the time came to head down to the train, Kat wasn't sure they'd get to say goodbye at all. They couldn't do it here, while waiting for the carriages that would take them to the train, here were too many people. They would not get a chance when they got to Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"The train is the only chance we'll get, but how can we say goodbye in private?" Kat muttered, as she watched the 'horse-less' carriages trundle up the drive.  
  
As she prepared to follow her friends into an empty carriage she felt someone come up behind her. Whoever it was were standing close, she feel their breath on the back of her neck. Then Remus whispered in her ear.  
  
"We'll meet on the train later," he breathed. "I'll find you."  
  
Kat nodded to show that she had heard, before climbing a little to quickly into the carriage. She tripped over Emily's feet as she climbed in, Emily smiled as she helped Kat to her feet, but said nothing. Kat glanced nervously at Angela, as she took a seat; but for once Angela wasn't paying the least bit of attention to Kat, she was staring avidly at a cluster of sixth year Hufflepuff boys.  
  
*  
  
Remus stared at her carriage after the door closed, until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see James Potter grinning broadly at him. James jerked his thumb over his shoulder and that's when Remus noticed Sirius, who was flirting shamelessly with a Ravenclaw girl, some distance away.  
  
"Come on Moony," James sniggered. "We had better get 'that' into a carriage."  
  
"Yeah, right," Remus muttered as James turned, seized Sirius by the ear and dragged him towards an empty carriage. He slowly followed, hoping he would be able to find an empty compartment later.  
  
"Why so preoccupied Moony?" cooed Sirius, who had his hand cupped over his sore ear. "But you'll have to speak up, I've been abused in the ear."  
  
James and Peter Pettigrew, another good friend of theirs whom had just joined them, laughed like maniacs. Remus remained unmoved and continued to stare out the window at the retreating castle.  
  
"You're gonna' miss it, huh? The castle, I mean," said James even though he knew there was more to what was troubling his friend.  
  
"Yeah, and you guys, I'll miss you guys heaps," Remus sighed. "And Kat." He whispered that last part under his breath.  
  
He hadn't stopped staring blearily out the window as the carriage trundled through the gates.  
  
"Don't worry Moony, we'll get together heaps, promise," Sirius raised one hand, place the other over his heart and looked solemn.  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot's right," James agreed, nodding fervently. Peter was also nodding; he had always been a bit of a copycat, always copying James and Sirius.  
  
"Thanks Prongs, Padfoot. You sure know how to make someone feel better," Remus turned to face them and smiled. He didn't feel better really, but had decided to put on a brave face and act like everything was fine.  
  
*  
  
As they climbed on to the train, Remus was trying desperately to think of how he could get an empty compartment and it wasn't until the journey neared its end that he had an idea.  
  
"I'm sooo bored," moaned Sirius, Remus was reading and James had been arguing with Peter about Quidditch.  
  
James looked up from his argument, his eyes full of annoyance, even though he was smiling.  
  
"Honestly Padfoot, can't you entertain yourself?" He said jokingly.  
  
Sirius shook his head before giving James the puppy-dog eyes he did so well, and an innocent smile.  
  
"But what am I supposed to do?" James continued. "If you don't want to talk about Quidditch, what do you want to do?" As James said this, Remus got his brilliant idea. He cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him.  
  
"When we got on the train, I saw…Snivellus sitting all alone in a compartment," he said quickly. "About two carriages back."  
  
A devilish grin spread across Sirius' face and Peter looked excited. Cursing Snivellus was their favourite entertainment. James, however, looked curious.  
  
"You really mean it? Snivellus?" asked James, sounding in awe. "But, why are you telling us? I thought you disapproved of us taunting Snivelly."  
  
"I-I do, I did," Remus stuttered, this being the last thing he expected.  
  
"It's almost like he's trying to get rid of us," sniggered Sirius.  
  
"Look if you want to miss your chance to taunt Snivellus one more time, its no business of mine!" snapped Remus, sounding harsher than intended. "I don't approve, but as usual, I'll turn a blind eye."  
  
"Awwww, come on Prongs," begged Peter, who loved watching them strip Snivellus of his dignity.  
  
"Yeah, come on Prongs, one last time," whined Sirius, imitating Peter's voice. "He probably believes he's been forgotten, that he's gotten away unscathed."  
  
"Oh, alright," sighed James giving in. "Two carriages back, Moony?" He inquired, glancing at Remus, who nodded. James then rose, and followed by Sirius and Peter, left the carriage closing the door behind them. Remus was alone. He stood quickly and once the coast was clear, he stepped out of the compartment and strode off down the hall. He was going to find Kat. As he reached the end of the hall, he turned and muttered under his breath, "I don't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Snivellus..." 


	6. Farewell?

Farewell?  
  
Kat had been watching for Remus ever since she had gotten on the train. She was wondering what Remus had planned.  
  
The next time she looked up, she saw Remus' face peering through the window and she barely managed to restrain a gasp. Remus gestured, indicating for her to come out, before he ducked out of view. She stood abruptly and made her way to the door.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" demanded Angela, eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
  
"For a walk," Kat said shortly, wrenching the door open, stepping out and slamming it behind her; leaving Angela looking as though someone had slapped her.  
  
"Remus," she began, in a slightly breathless voice, but before she could speak Remus grasped her hand and began to hurry down the train, dragging her behind him.  
  
"I've found an empty carriage," he whispered hastily. "But the owners may come back soon, it depends how long the distraction will hold."  
  
They had just passed a compartment when a shout issued from inside.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
They whipped around just as the compartment door flew open and a boy flew out, slamming against the wall.  
  
The boy had a pallid look about him, like a plant that had been kept in the dark. His long, greasy, black hair had fallen over his face so that the only thing clearly visible was his rather large and hook like nose. The boy before them was none other than Severus Snape, a Slytherin from their year.  
  
He shook his hair out of his eyes and scrambled to his feet. As he did so he gave the pair a dirty look.  
  
"Oh, poor Snivelly," came a mocking, and slightly joyful, cry from inside the compartment. "To scared to come back and fight?"  
  
"Watch it Potter!" Snape spat. "Or you'll get what's coming to you!"  
  
There was scathing laughter as Snape stared hopelessly around for his wand.  
  
"Potter?" whispered Kat. "Is James in there?"  
  
Remus, who had been watching Snape search for his wand with slight amusement, was brought back to reality with a jolt. He snatched Kats hand again and ran down the hall away from Snape and the compartment in which James, Sirius and Peter were laughing.  
  
"Remus, shouldn't you stop them?" asked Kat, gasping for breath, when they finally stopped as they reached the compartment.  
  
"I can't," said Remus, trying to think how to best explain, as he opened the door and let Kat enter. "They are there 'cause I told them Snivellus, I mean Snape, was there and I told them that to get them out of this compartment."  
  
"But they might hurt him," said Kat, though Remus noted she didn't sound too distraught.  
  
"Look, as I said, we might not have long and I really want to say goodbye proper…"Remus had to stop then for Kat had just pressed her lips against his.  
  
"We'll be at the station soon," she murmured when she pulled away. "And I have no idea what to say." She gave a nervous giggle.  
  
"Neither do I," Remus admitted. He reached out and took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Then lets not say anything," Kat whispered. She lent close to him and again there lips made contact. They released when they realised the train was slowing down.  
  
"We were closer than I thought," muttered Remus. "You had better go." He looked down at her face. She was crying.  
  
"I'll miss you Remus," she sobbed, hugging him tightly. He hugged her in return.  
  
"I'll miss you too," he whispered, he couldn't remember ever being so depressed. "But I won't forget you." He knew it sounded pathetic, but it was true, he couldn't possibly forget her, not to mention he would miss her more than anything.  
  
They heard noises out in the hallway as the train pulled-up in the platform.  
  
"You'd better go and get your things," he told her as they separated. She looked up into his eyes; her face was shinning with tears. He smiled and after searching in his pockets for a tissue, reached out to her.  
  
"Close your eyes," he whispered as he wiped the tears from her face. She was surprised at how gentle he was. She kissed him for the last time.  
  
"Goodbye Remus Lupin," she whispered, holding back more tears; her voice sounded hoarse, almost like Remus'.  
  
"Goodbye," Remus watched as she walked out of the compartment and his life. "Kat Evans."  
  
He slouched down in a chair, he didn't want to leave; but when James, Sirius and Peter returned, all laughing heartily, he was force to collect his stuff and get off the train.  
  
*  
  
They met once more at the wedding of Lily and James, but they could do no more than talk for all the people around. Any way neither were sure how the other still felt. In the end Remus finally plucked up the courage to ask Kat for a dance, but he mentioned nothing of his continuing feelings for her, as she seemed to feel nothing but friendship towards him. When the wedding was over he had to say goodbye, and let her once again walk from his life, leaving him feeling terribly empty inside. Little did he know Kat felt the same way as they once again said farewell. 


	7. A New Member to the Order

A New Member to the Order.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Twelve Grimmauld Place" a young women read, she was standing alone in the middle of a street, outside numbers 11 and 13. She concentrated on these words as she had been instructed, and sure enough, Number 12 Grimmauld Place materialized between the other two houses.  
  
She gently pushed open the gate and started up the path towards the front door. She went up the steps and reached for the door handle.  
  
"Oh, hang on…" she whispered to herself. She pulled out her wand and set fire to the paper, watching as the charred pieces fell to the ground. She reached out and knocked on the door.  
  
*  
  
Remus Lupin came hurrying down the hall, he was wondering who was at the door. No one else in the Order knocked on the door, he was just wondering whether to open it, when whoever it was knocked again.  
  
"For Christ sakes, somebody get the bloody door!" came a slightly angry call from upstairs.  
  
Remus pulled open the door and almost fell over as someone thumped into him seconds later. Gasping for air he tried to make the person relinquish their grip on him, when he heard their murmurs.  
  
"Oh my god, Remus!" the woman was muttering. "Can it really be you?"  
  
"K-K-Kat??" stammered Remus, pulling her out to arms length and looking her up and down, deciding that if it wasn't Kat, Kat had another identical twin he didn't know about.  
  
"Kat," he said again, trying to make it sink in. "You look gorgeous."  
  
It was true; her hair was just as long, red and silky as he remembered, it was even in a plait, her eyes never looked more dazzling to him and her smile was beyond words. Compared to the neat way she was dressed, Remus felt exceptionally shabby, and old, she looked so young, yet they were the same age.  
  
"Oh Remus," said Kat, tears of happiness shining in her eyes. "When Dumbledore said I'd have friends in the Order, I had no idea."  
  
Remus could do nothing but stare, and smile. Kat, Kat, he'd had no contact with her since the last day of school in their seventh year, and now he was hugging her! Hugging her? He abruptly let go, and pushed her away slightly. Then he realised she was looking at him with an almost loving expression. Then, swiftly, she moved forward and gave him a modest kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's so wonderful to see you, Remus," she whispered, playfully running her hand through his greying fringe and ruffling his hair. "You're going grey…"  
  
"So I noticed," he sighed, still smiling as though he had been hit by a cheering charm.  
  
"Hello, Kat." Came a voice from the stairs. They both turned to see Sirius slowly descending.  
  
"S-S-Sirius," gasped Kat, looking frightened, yet angry. "Azkaban did not treat you well, I see." It was difficult to tell that the man standing before her was Sirius Black. For, even though he had always been skinny, his appearance was now skeletal. His once smiling face was skull like, his eyes sunken; and his hair, which he always took the greatest care of, was matted and elbow length. If Kat hadn't seen his picture in the paper, and known the effects of the Azkaban guards, she would have laughed if told it was him.  
  
"It's all right Kat," whispered Remus, gently, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. Kat scoffed, how was it all right? Sirius Black was a cold-blooded murderer or as good as one. "It wasn't him, Sirius is innocent. It was Peter, Peter betrayed us. Dumbledore believes this."  
  
"I always knew it couldn't have been Sirius," Kat said finally, though she didn't sound to convinced, nor would she look at either of them. "And if it's good enough for Dumbledore…It's good to see you Sirius."  
  
She sighed. She was glad to see Remus but she wasn't so sure about Sirius.  
  
"And you," replied Sirius, unaware of her coldness. "You are most welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."  
  
"House of Black? Black?" said Kat sounding dubious. Now that she had a chance to look around, this house looked like it was owned by only the darkest of wizards.  
  
"My parents owned this house," said Sirius, acrimoniously. "But I hated it here, when I left to live at James' house I vowed never to return. Now I have no choice I have no where else to go."  
  
Kat nodded, starting to feel more warmly towards Sirius. Maybe he wasn't the traitor…maybe.  
  
"And then Dumbledore was looking for a headquarters, so I offered him this place. No one lives here now except…"  
  
Sirius stopped; they had all heard a resentful muttering floating down from the above landing. Then an old house elf came wandering down.  
  
"Another dirty mudblood in my mistresses house. Master brings filth here," the elf seemed completely oblivious to their presence. "First the werewolf," Kat chanced a fleeting look at Remus, who was blushing and staring at the floor, hand still on her shoulder. "Then the filthy red haired family, so many, the first mudblood, now the dirty boy with scar and many more, always coming and going. What would my poor mistress say?"  
  
"Except Kreature," snarled Sirius, an ugly look twisting his already unusual features.  
  
"Filthy, filthy, nothing but filth," the elf continued to mutter.  
  
"Shut up!" Sirius snapped. He swung a kick at Kreature making him squeal slightly before scurrying off through a door at the end of the hall. Sirius gave a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Um, okay…so is there enough room in this place for one more?" Kat finally asked cautiously, to be truthful, she was still slightly afraid of Sirius.  
  
"What?!? You're staying!" Remus looked up at her, grinning from ear-to-ear. Remus noticed Sirius also looked immensely pleased by this statement.  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore said it would be best for me to stay here," explained Kat, looking pleased at Remus excitement. "And I guess it will be." Though she was smiling while speaking, she gave Sirius a wary glance.  
  
"I'll show you to you're room then," said Sirius, settling the matter before Remus could. "There are so many rooms here, there is always room for one more." He walked past them both; looking at Remus, who still hadn't removed his hand from Kat's shoulder, as he did so. Under Sirius' gaze, Remus' hand dropped to his side and he stared back at the floor, a light flush finding its way across his cheeks. Sirius retrieved Kat's bags and headed back up the staircase. Kats gaze followed Sirius, then she gave Remus a pleading look.  
  
"Umm…Sirius," said Remus thinking quickly. Sirius stoped and turned to look at him. "Perhaps Kat is hungry, and considering dinner is ready…" Kat urged him on with vigorous nods. "So, why don't you put her things in her room, I'll show here to it later, and we'll see you in the kitchen?"   
  
Kat smiled broadly at Remus, he had saved her from an uncomfortable situation. Sirius noticed that Kat was smiling, before he shrugged, saying, "Okay, save me a seat?" And with that he retreated up the staircase.  
  
"Thank you," said Kat giving a slight sigh of relief.  
  
"Come on, Mrs Weasley's food is always superb," was all she got in return, before Remus headed off down the hall towards the door Kreature had disappeared through; Kat followed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to everyone," Remus whispered as he opened the door. Kat stepped inside, as soon as she was inside, everyone in the room turned to look at her. To distract herself from this, she looked around, taking in her surrounds. She was in a small, dingy, kitchen, furnished much like the hall. In the middle of the room there was a table, seated around which were at least eight people although there was room for more.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kat Evans, a new member to the Order," said Remus as he stepped around Kat, so he could address the others. He grasped Kat's wrist gently and walked towards the table, dragging Kat behind him.  
  
"Now, where to start?" Kat heard Remus mumble ever so quietly to himself. "Ah, I believe you already know Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt?"  
  
A rather pretty young women with bright pink hair rose and embraced Kat like a sister. A tall, black man with a gold hoop through his ear also stood and greeted her.  
  
"Oh, hello! It's good to see you both," said Kat in a cheerful voice. "How are things at the British Ministry of Magic?"  
  
Both Tonks and Kingsley grimaced, Kat laughed.  
  
"That well, huh?" You'll have to tell me al about it."  
  
"Yes, and this is Mrs Molly Weasley," Remus continued, a plump, kind faced women with vivid red hair stepped forward from the kitchen bench. "Her husband, Arthur Weasley, also works at the Ministry, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office,"  
  
"Welcome, dear," said Mrs Weasley, startling Kat by hugging her.  
  
"And these are the Weasley children," Remus gestured at all the red haired children at the table. "Fred and George, the twins, both attending Hogwarts," Two boys, identical to the last freckle, stood and bowed with much a flourish of hands. Kat laughed. "Ginny, the only girl child, who is in her fourth year at Hogwarts." A girl, with long, equally vivid hair, shook Kat's hand. "And this is Ron, he is in his fifth year at Hogwarts," Ron's face and ears became very red as Kat turned to him and he stared down at his plate with a very mumbled "Hello." Fred and George snicked.  
  
"There are three other Weasley children, eight children in all, they have all graduated from Hogwarts. There is Bill, he works for Gringotts, Charlie, he's working with dragons in Romania, and…" Remus stopped; there was an extremely nasty silence. "The other son is not welcome here," Remus ended finally, rather stiffly.  
  
"Now, this is Hermione," Remus started again, trying to break the silence. "You may see a cat wandering around, that is Crookshanks, Hermione's cat."  
  
"It is lovely to meet you," said Hermione in a rather formal, polite manner, Shaking Kat's hand.  
  
"And you," replied Kat, smiling broadly, pleased by her warm reception.  
  
"Last, but certainly not least, this is…"  
  
"Harry Potter," Kat finished, for her eyes had just fallen on a boy with jet black, somewhat untidy hair, glasses, startling green almond shaped eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, not that this mattered. Kat felt the breath catch in her throat, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
'It is wonderful to met you Harry," she at long last managed to say, shaking his hand. "You are most likely sick of hearing this, but you truly look so much like your father, except your eyes, you have your mothers eyes."  
  
Harry slowly looked up into Kat's face; he was glad that she wasn't looking at his scar. When he finally met her eyes, there was something familiar about them, but what, he couldn't place. In fact her whole face reminded him of someone, but whom?  
  
"Well, that's everyone, for now, considering you've already met Sirius," said Remus, happily.  
  
"Were is Sirius?" enquired Harry.  
  
"He was taking my things to my room, but hasn't come back yet. I'll go find him, shall I?" said Kat, tearing her eyes away from Harry.  
  
"A-Are you sure?" asked Remus, surprised by her sudden willingness to be near Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, it will give me a chance to look around. I'll be right back, so you all may as well start eating." Kat waved her hand dismissively and left the room. Remus just stood there astounded.  
  
"Come now, Remus, you look famished," said Mrs Weasley, bustling over, seating Remus across from Harry and placing some food in front of him. "Eat up, all of you."  
  
"Thank you, Molly," said Remus, before somewhat reluctantly lifting his fork and beginning to eat. Everyone else also began, everyone that is, except Harry. Which Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione, perceived.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione softly, sounding concerned. Harry remained unmoving, staring blankly at his plate.  
  
"Eah, wha's wong 'arry?" repeated Ron with a mouthful of food, spraying Hermione slightly with mashed potato. Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look. Harry sighed and looked up at them both.  
  
"Well that's just it, I'm not sure," he said. "It's that Kat girl, she…she has my eyes."  
  
"Harry, what on earth are you on about?" Ron looked slightly disconcerted by Harry's odd statement.  
  
"Kat looks exactly like all the pictures I've ever seen of my mum!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Inexplicably, Remus began to choke on his food at the exact moment Harry said this. When he finally managed to stop, everyone was looking at him. He shot Harry a nervous glance before beginning to eat again rather quickly, staring downwards.  
  
Harry gaped at Remus, startled by this peculiar behaviour.  
  
"Er, Professor Lupin, I mean Remus, are you alright?" quizzed Hermione. Remus blushed profusely, uncharacteristically so; but before he could answer, Kat returned, Sirius tagging, rather eagerly, along behind her.  
  
"Found him," she declared brightly. The corners of Sirius mouth twitched as though he was going to smile.  
  
"Good, good," replied Remus, indifferently. "Come and sit next to me, Kat, before all the food goes cold."  
  
Kat did as requested and took her seat beside Remus with pleasure. Sirius then came and sat on her other side, which Kat, though feeling more warmly toward him, was still none to thrilled about.  
  
Though out the whole meal Harry kept looking intently at Kat, and, Remus noted, so did Sirius. Kat noticed none of this, she was to busy talking to Tonks about the recent happenings at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"So, you don't live in England? Judging by the way you keep saying British Ministry of Magic," said Mrs Weasley to Kat.  
  
"Oh, yes. I haven't lived in Brittain for quite a while. I've been travelling around as part of my job," Kat responded, smiling.  
  
"Oooo, what do you do for a job?" asked Hermione, looking interested.  
  
"I work in the Department of International Wizarding Relations. As a matter of fact I spent the past year in Australia and New Zealand," said Kat. Remus sighed at the thought of her being so far away, no one noticed except Kat, who grinned. The others all looked impressed.  
  
"Now, I've been placed in a desk job so I can be close to the Order. Eventually I'll start travelling again, it will be useful to have wizards from other nations in the Order," Remus at this instant made a funny sniffling noise. "But that won't be for quite a while." Kat cast Remus a fleeting look; Remus looked a mixture of ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
The door was abruptly flung open and someone entered. The man strode over towards the table. Kat noted his long, greasy, black hair, his sallow skin, pallid appearance, and exceedingly large, hooklike nose. She recognised him, but it couldn't be, what was he doing in the Order?  
  
"Oh, hello Severus. Kat, Severus Snape, he is also in the Order." Said Remus, softly.  
  
Snape smirked when he realised whom Remus was introducing, Kat knew he was thinking of her muggle parentage. His smirk, however, vanished by her next remark.  
  
"Yes, yes, I remember," her voice was cheerful and she was smiling, but her eyes were cold, almost malicious. Kat extended her hand. "Hello…Snivellus."  
  
Sirius and Remus, after a small, bewildered silence, burst out laughing. Soon everyone, apart from Mrs Weasley and Snape himself, were laughing. No one else got the joke, but the look on Snape's face was riotous. Snape declined Kat's outstretched hand and replied curtly, although his voice shook with concealed anger.   
  
"I just came to notify you that Dumbledore is unable to come to today's meeting," he spoke quickly, his shallow skinned face becoming crimson with rage.  
  
"Um, yes, thank you, Severus," gasped Remus, catching his breath and calming down. Snape looked about ready to curse things, so he added. "Would you like something to eat?" Remus grabbed a spare plate and offered it to Snape.  
  
"No, I must be going," Snape's lip was curling and a vein in his temple throbbed unpleasantly. He turned on his heel and swiftly strode out the door.  
  
"Well, what an eventful evening this has been," said Mrs Weasley, pleasantly, looking around at them all. "I think it is time for you children to go to bed." There was a lot of groaning as she ushered the children away. When she returned, Tonks and Kingsley rose.  
  
"We must be off, too, Molly," said Kingsley in his deep voice. "Thank you for dinner."  
  
"That's alright," replied Mrs Weasley.  
  
"And, it has been great to catch up with you, Kat," added Tonks, as they made to leave.  
  
"Agreed, delightful," replied Kat, shaking both their hands.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Once Kingsley and Tonks were gone Mrs Weasley turned to them three of them.  
  
"You should go to bed as well," she informed them. "It really is quite late."  
  
"Oh, Molly," said Remus. "Let me clean up for once, you do to much."  
  
"Yes, and I'll help," Kat nodded enthusiastically. For some odd reason, Sirius now looked sullen.  
  
"Oh, only if you're sure," Mrs Weasley sighed. The door slammed, which caused them all to jump, Sirius was gone. Mrs Weasley bid them both goodnights, before shuffling out, muttering about the children being in bed and Sirius being noisy.  
  
"You actually remembered what we called Snape in school?" whispered Remus, incredulously, speaking more freely now that they were alone.   
  
"Certainly, I remember every moment we spent together like it was yesterday," Kat murmured, taking a step towards him. He blushed immensely.  
  
"R-Really?" he stammered, Kat nodded. Remus had no idea how to deal with this situation; he stepped back from her and bumped right into the kitchen bench. "O-Ow!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Kat asked looking anxious.  
  
"I'm fine," Remus replied, rubbing his backside. Kat looked amused.  
  
"You are so silly sometimes," she giggled. Remus looked self-conscious. Kat leaned in closer to him. Remus, surprised by her directness, leaned so far back that he ended up scrambling up and sitting on the kitchen bench top.  
  
"Kat we ought to be clean-mmpf," Kat pressed her lips against his, preventing all speech. When she backed off and let him breath, he was blushing so much that he almost radiated heat.  
  
Kat smiled, an impish grin.  
  
"-ing, cleaning," Remus stammered. "We ought to be cleaning."  
  
Kat turned her back on Remus.  
  
"I didn't mean to…" He began, thinking he had offended her by stopping her advances.  
  
Kat waved her wand and the whole kitchen was cleaner, not spotless, but cleaner.  
  
"Man, that beats doing it the muggle way," said Kat, proudly. She turned back to him with raised eyebrows. "Better? Are you happy now?" Remus nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"Good," she said, with that impish grin again. She lent forward. 


End file.
